


I am vertical

by weareatheabyss



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weareatheabyss/pseuds/weareatheabyss
Relationships: Garcia Flynn & Lucy Preston, Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	I am vertical

Lucy ran to her room. She couldn’t breath. Panic was overwhelming her. She locked the door and slumped against it. she burst into tears. It hurts.  
At that same moment someone tried to open the door.  
“Lucy, draga, open the door please” Flynn asks softly.  
She doesn’t answer continuing to cry louder.  
“Please Lucy.”  
“GO AWAY!” She screamed in despair.  
“I…As you want…” She couldn’t see him but his eyes were full of tears. He hate that he couldn’t help her.  
While she heard the footsteps go away, Lucy realized what she had done.  
On the contrary, Flynn, Garcia, had nothing to do with it, he was the only person who had remained really close to her and did not consider her as something delicate that could be broken.  
She got up abruptly by opening the door and leaning against the jamb.  
“Garcia wait!”  
He stopped suddenly without turning around.  
“I am sorry, please stay…” she said approaching.  
He turned to look at her with tearful eyes.  
“Draga…”  
She moved closer and closer, pressing against his chest. He wrapped her in his arms.  
“I am sorry Garcia…I am so sorry…I didn’t want to hurt you…” She cried against him.  
“shh, it’s okay…it’s all okay moja ljuba”


End file.
